She Left Him
by DarkHonda
Summary: He didn't want her to go, but she left. She left him... So now he's planning on getting her back! [Ryan x Kelsey][PRLR], oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, only the circumstances.

_"Since she left me  
She told me, don't worry  
You'll be ok  
You don't need me, believe me  
You'll be fine  
Then I knew what she meant  
And it's not what she said  
Now I can't believe that she's gone."  
__**She Left Me **__by __**McFly**_

**She Left Him  
**by DarkHonda aka Tal

For him, her presence still lingered. Her taste was still fresh in his mouth, he could just enjoy it and roll her on his tongue adoringly. Her scent was still recognizable on his pillow and he buried his face in it deep, wanting to absorb her back into his room, into his life. When he closed his eyes, he could still see her standing before him, wearing nothing but moonlight and then later, nothing but stray sunrays of early morning. He didn't want her to go, but she left. She left him.  
She said she could see he didn't need her, that he shouldn't worry and that he really should trust her instinct; she said that he'd be fine without her from now on.

He knew it was a lie, but said nothing. She wanted to go, to leave him like she did, and he wasn't going to stop her because that was what she wanted. Who was he to prevent her from doing her own bidding? No one, just a man. With her, he was the simplest of men, the weakest form of evil, with her he was just in love. And what was love anyway? Just a bunch of stray thoughts that made one's insides melt or flutter when he saw someone else. No. Not 'someone else', her.  
He failed to understand how any man could feel this… **in love** with a woman who wasn't her.  
Wasn't his yellow ranger.  
Wasn't his Kelsey.

And yes. She was his and damned he would be if she ever belonged to someone else but him. She didn't know it yet, but he wasn't going to let her leave him. He'll show her who calls the shots, he'll show her exactly what it means to spend a lustful night and then leave him. He'll tie her up to himself if he had to, bind her to him with detachable golden chains, gluing her to his side forever. Leave him. Huh! If she still hasn't figured out she is his, then she will and shortly, too, because in the moment he'll stop sticking his nose into his Kelsey scented pillow, he'll go after her and after her he'll go! Yes! He'll go and show her exactly who is holding the reins, and that person is him, as long as she doesn't send her puppy eyes at him…

He'll drag her by the hair if he had to! And then, once she finishes kicking the hell out of him, he'll show her how much she missed him and even when she asks for release, he wouldn't. No, he can not! He would not! Not until she begs and sends him those puppy eyes that he's been dreaming of since he fell asleep with her by his side a little after dawn. Yes, aha! And then he'll win and once that schemey looking Chad or that golden boy Carter even set their eyes on her… he'll show them exactly who owns who! Kelsey belongs with him and with him she shall stay!

Ryan rose from his bed, leaving her pillow on his bed while he threw on his boxers and a pair of black jeans, then when he was half dressed he couldn't bear it no longer and returned to the bed. He took the gray pillow and sunk his face into it, inhaling the sweet scent, moaning slightly with the pleasure of her scent and the way it lingered in his lungs, spreading out to all of his veins. One night, one lustful night and he was whipped, so much for evil ranger, eh? It was so bad and so good to be with her, but he had to see her, he had to because if he sees her wearing her yellow spandex and he'll be wearing his titanium ones… it'll be a little awkward, as things would be _hard_ if you catch the drift… _very hard. _And that would be the end of his strong hard headed pride forever. Or the end of his most devoted service to the grand forces of his evilness, Diabolico. Or both.

_Probably both._ He thought darkly, inhaling the gray pillow again, and maybe… maybe all he needed was a new idea. Closing his eyes he searched his mind after such an idea that would make it possible to have her and still stay evil and serve his master as skillfully as ever. Then it hit him. It was so simple! All he has to do is destroy her ranger friends, which wasn't so hard since they were a bunch of righteous sissies who couldn't even protect their own butts from him, let alone their precious city, and then, he could take her as a slave, no reason for Diabolico to disagree with that, right? _Slave… _the word echoed in his mind and he found himself grinning widely at the thought. _Love slave…_ whoa, that echoed even better! Of course, she'll be angry at him for the first couple of day, after all he would kill her friends and destroy their oh-so-dear city, Mariner Bay, but after a while she will see it was the best thing ever happened to her! Yes! This is his plan and he will execute it bit by devious bit, but first- he must see Kelsey.

_Where would she be? _He wondered, frowning slightly. _Where did the rangers hang out when they weren't rangering?_ He asked himself and almost immediately a dark light bulb lit above his head. _The infamous Aquabase…_

So there! There he would search for her first, of course it wasn't too hard entering that stupid base, he did it once for the titanium morpher- he could do it again, right? _Of course._ Without much thought he picked up his diving equipment and with a little dark magic, he was already at the beach. Fifty three minutes later, he was already sneaking off on the Aquabase's hallways, trying to figure out where is Kelsey's room. He glued himself to the wall when he passed a large room that seemed like a laboratory of some sort, a young woman was standing there talking with an unmistakably green ranger. _Only the green ranger is this cocky._

Ryan narrowed his eyes suspiciously, tuning in to their conversation;

"So how about this Saturday? Eight o'clock?" the green ranger said, his voice slick with flattery. Ryan rolled his eyes. _Ew, getting a toothache here. _He shuddered.

"Not in this lifetime, Rawlings," she said and Ryan couldn't help but smirk gloatingly. _Eat that, loser! Ha! If she were Kelsey she wouldn't say no to me._ "Where is Miss Winslow? I've been looking for her since morning, have you seen her?" the dark woman asked sharply and Ryan dared to peek and look at the two; the green ranger shrugged.

"How should I know?" he asked rather impolitely. _Useless, what did I expect from the green ranger? He is all talking and not doing._ Yet having no other lead, Ryan stayed there, listening.

"Ask Dana." The green ranger suggested before quickly exiting the lab, making Ryan disappear into the wall. Almost at that very second the blue ranger walked pass him straight to the lab and all Ryan could do was hope the blue ranger was more knowledgeable than his green ape friend.

"Oh, Chad!" the scientist called him and Ryan narrowed his eyes again, listening carefully. "Have you seen Kelesy?"

"No." the blue ranger answered and Ryan had to suppress the urge to curse. _Well, what did you expect from the little mermaid boy? He has a fish for a girlfriend! _Ryan scowled at himself, yet kept listening. "Actually," the blue ranger kept going, "I haven't seen her since dinner last night, did you check her room?" he asked and for a moment Ryan regretted all those insults that were going through his mind.

"Dana said she hasn't come back from her night jog last night, should I be worried?" the woman asked and Ryan could barely contain himself as flashes of the previous evening and night and even parts of the early morning returned to him. He grinned mischeviously.

"Nah, she probably went home, do you want me to check in on her now?" the blue ranger offered and Ryan nodded.

"I will be thankful." The woman said and the blue ranger exited the lab, not even noticing the very competent evil titanium ranger who was following him through the busy hallways of the Aquabase. Everybody were so busy that they hadn't noticed he was following the blue ranger, and if they did- they sure didn't tell him, the blue ranger himself didn't feel he was being followed. Ryan smirked all the way to Kelsey's door. A huge poster of some skateboarding competition was on her door, the blue ranger knocked twice and entered, without even waiting for permission, how rude! That ignorant lame form of life should've waited for his Kelsey's permission! Ryan seethed mentally. _Yes, the blue ranger will have to enjoy a long, slow and painful death. _he now determined as he waited for the mermaid boy to get out of the room.

A few moments later, the blue sissy boy left Kelsey's room and Ryan waited for him to disappear, then scanned his surroundings before daring to knock on his beloved's door.

"Who is it?" Kelsey's cheerful voice chirped, Ryan refused to answer and waited patiently. Once she opened the door he pushed her inside, shutting the door with his foot and quickly leaned her against the nearest wall, crushing his lips on her with a sweet bruising kiss that set his chest on fire and made his knees buckle. He was lost in her, her scent, her taste, her touch; his skin melted when it touched hers and a fever washed his entire body. When they broke apart from lack of air, her stare intensely into her eyes before determining one fact:

"Mine."

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope Ryan turned out the neanderthal I wanted him to be :D _**Review.**


End file.
